


Baby?

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Caught, Embarrassment, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secretly Dating, Sexual Humor, Sneaking Around, Team as Family, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Everything eventually comes to the light. This wasn't how they imagined it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Baby?

Booker listened and waited for the others to settle in for the night. Once everything seemed to stop moving for a while as the minutes ticked by. The door opened causing him to smile as James slipped into his room and right under the covers into his arms. The mortal man chuckled only to be quieted by the Frenchman's lips.

Neither of them had imagined being here. Copley turned up at his apartment one day pulling the man out of his funk. He forced Booker to see sense, to see what the others saw. It started with talking, then talking with drinks (non-alcoholic of course), then talking over dinner. They talked about everything and anything, their wives, Booker's children, previous missions. Somewhere in all of it, Copley woke up to Booker standing at his stove barefoot, flannels pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips, and hair still a mess from sleeping as he made crepes. Copley took the offered meal and kissed his cheek without thinking about the action. It wasn't unwanted to his surprise. There were more before the day was out. 

Then it happened, they needed help on a mission, and he answered. They returned to Copley days later looking exhausted but happy as Quynh walked in with them. Ground rules were laid out, plans were made, and trust needed to be built up again. The first year was hard as they snuck around under the disguise that he was going out for a walk or just needed time to clear his head. Depending on where they were, Copley would meet him at a hotel to spend a few precious hours together before they separated again. 

Now the couple snuck around in the dark of the night after a trying mission that forced Copley to come to them. With the mission over, they were settled into a more upgraded safehouse much to Andy's annoyance, until she found that sound didn't carry as much. The couple could relax for a while, at least until sunrise before Copley would have to go back to his room before the others caught them. 

"I'll be right back," Sebastian promised as he got out of bed and into his pajamas once more for a kitchen run. 

In the kitchen, Booker started to fix himself and Copley a quick snack when a voice cut through the quiet startling him, "Fuck!" The glass that had been in his hand shattered on the kitchen tile as he reached for a knife, as the light turned on to reveal Nile. 

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them as the others all appeared ready for a fight. "Baby?" Copley appeared at the back of the pack and six pairs of eyes settling on him.

"Baby?" The group questioned in unison. Joe looked from Copley to Booker and back again his eyes catching the sight of love bites long his neck. The others noticed as well.

Booker watching at his friend and brother made the connection, "Merde," he whispered to himself his face flushing with embarrassment. 

James had a few love bites on his neck. "Really?" Joe asked excitedly, "Oh, this is good. No wonder you were acting differently," Joe chuckled as he looked Copley up and down. "Wasn't even aware you swung that way." 

Andy smirked, "Had I know all it would have taken was a decent dicking I could have gotten a strap for you," Which only caused Booker to flush deeper as James came over to save him with a broom for the broken glass. 

"You're all awful," he shook his head.

Nicky joined in, "Really Booker, all you had to do was ask we would have been more than happy to accept you into our bed for a night or two," 

With the glass away Copley sighed. "Alright, alright we're dating, can we go to bed now?"

"Well, now I wanna know, how long has this been going on?" Nile questioned.

"Two years, little sister," Quynh answered with a grin. 

How did she know but not the others? Copley wondered. "We dream of each other until we meet. I saw you. Copley, you really are an insatiable man, good thing immortality allows for quick recovery."

Burying his face in his hands, the Frenchman groaned, "I hate all of you so much right now,"

"I will see you upstairs," Copley made his way to the stairs to escape any further embarrassment. Nicky and Joe were the firsts to follow before the others did as well. By the time he made it into the bedroom, James had a fearful look on his face.

"Who gave you the shovel talk?"

"Nicky. I know he's the sniper, but I've always seen him as the nice one," 

Joining his boyfriend in bed Sebastian kissed him, "That was your first mistake,"


End file.
